Bad Influence
by thatsyou
Summary: Stark fantasizes a lot about his assistant. He just doesn’t know that others fantasize about the two of them together and he finds that out by accident. Movieverse. Review please!


Title: Bad Influence

Author:

Rating: M

Word Count: 1.110

Summary: Tony Stark fantasizes a lot about his assistant. He just doesn't know that others fantasize about the two of them together and he finds that out by accident.

The web is full of shit. I came to realize that for once in my life I can't hit the play button on a porn movie. The sense of guilt that settles in my stomach makes me nauseous. There are exactly two reasons why I can't watch a porn movie.

One – if I watch it, I'll get turned on and I would be forced to take drastic measures, such as masturbate over the sound of a woman being fucked. That sound always drives me crazy.

Two – I could be caught by my lovely assistant, who is now working on some emails upstairs.

So… this means I won't do it. Oh, damn it. I told you a lie now, haven't I?

I don't really care if Pepper would catch me doing… naughty things. She's caught me a few times over the last few years, and I wasn't exactly masturbating… I was having sex with top models and porn stars more exactly. Somehow I feel ashamed, but I brush it off because I have better things to do.

I click the 'home' button and the Google logo appears on the screen. I stare at it for a few minutes before an idea pops in my genius brain. I pull my chair closer to the desk and I type 'Iron Man sex' in the blank space.

There are more than one hundred thousand results, making me grin. I quickly read the title of the first result. 'Tony Stark, CEO of Stark Industries caught by the paparazzi having sex in his luxurious Audi R8'. I click on it and I wait for a few seconds until two images of my Audi show up. Curious, I click on the image and I notice that the title was indeed, right. The photo was a little blurry, but I could recognize myself and a lady inside of the car. I look closer and I notice that the woman had her hands buried in my hair while I licked and bit her nipple.

I quickly press the 'back' button and after a few more links I find something very interesting. It is a celebrity porn site that has photoshopped photos. Under my name I find seven results. The first one disgusts me entirely. It's a photo of me and Paris Hilton. No offense there, but I'd never, and I mean, _never, _fuck that woman, and my dick is so damn small. Who cares anyway…?

The title of the next one sends my mind reeling. It says 'Iron Man fucks his assistant senseless'. With a worried smile playing on my lips I click the link and I wait for it to load. My jaw drops and I grip the mouse tightly from keeping the gasp inside of my mouth when it loads. My eyes are wide as onions as I stare at the image in amazement. Apparently someone has photoshopped an image of Pepper and me, doing it, you know…

I was wearing my armor in the photo. Hell, I was wearing even my faceplate while the lovely, composed and professional Pepper Potts rode me with her back towards me. My armor clad hand gripped her breast. I can't swallow the lump in my throat as I stare at the picture and the text under the picture makes my pulse jump.

_Tony Stark fantasizes a lot about his assistant. He wanted to get into her pants from day one when he saw her going down the stairs to his secret laboratory. One day he said that's enough and put on the Iron Man armor, went over to her place and took her by surprise. And a little innocent slut that she is, she enjoyed every part of it. Damn, I wish I could go to a woman and she would put out so easily. Anyway, the sex was perfect. She gave him a blow job at first so his cock would get hard as a rock. He came in her mouth and she said: Thank you, Mr. Stark, with a mouth full of cum._

A hand on my shoulder breaks my concentration as I realize that the real Pepper Potts is standing behind me. The nervousness inside of my chest threatens to break me as I take a quivering look back up to her face.

"So is this your new hobby?" She asks in an icy tone.

My cock throbs inside of my pants as she says those words. I wish she would stop looking at me like that…

"It's not what you think." I try to explain but I fail miserably.

"Nu-uh… I want to see this."

I try to close the internet browser but she grabs my hand and holds it tightly as she studies the picture and the text underneath it.

"Did you make this?"

"No! I swear to God, Pep. I just found it when I was-"

"Do you think this is interesting?" She is practically fuming right now.

"No, of course it's not interesting… I mean, you know…"

"I don't know, Tony… I really don't." I look up at her and I notice that she is a little bit flustered.

"Well, it's better than having nothing…" I whisper more to myself, but she still hears me apparently.

"I think that you should see a doctor." She says finally.

"I didn't make this thing!" I almost yell.

I stand up and I suddenly regret it because that movement alone proved more than my poor words.

"You're a sick bastard." She whispers and moves to leave.

"Pepper, I _swear _to God." I shriek and grab her wrist gently.

She faces me for a second and I notice a sudden change in her eyes.

"I really think that you should see a doctor."

"A cardiologist maybe…" I tell her with a sad smile.

She looks at me quizzically.

"For my heart." I clarify and tap my arc reactor with two fingers.

The look in her eyes proves me that she understands what I mean. She gives me a slow smile and puts her hand on my arc reactor. My heart suddenly beats faster.

"Should I schedule an appointment with your doctor, Mr. Stark?"

I frown a little because I don't understand what she meant. It's not until she laughs a little and leans in to press her lips to mine that I understand what she meant.

A short one-shot! I hope you liked it! Please review!


End file.
